


searching for a light to take me home

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Tied-Up Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Booker's in Berlin, Andy in Rome, and their little flat in Madrid is a meet-up for the day after tomorrow, therefore, since they arrived two days early, Joe suggested they should indulge. They always claim the one bedroom. The headboard is a plus.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 43
Kudos: 325





	searching for a light to take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/8201.html?thread=2917897#cmt2917897) Kink Meme prompt. Title from "Fallen Alien" by FKA twigs.
> 
> Longfic is kicking my arse, so...

For a time, it feels as if the pressure of his own digits might be too much, in that it might be enough to get him off before Nicky's even made it inside him, but Joe squeezes at the base of his cock and extricates his fingers with a slick sound while he's still hovering away from the edge. The line truly is very fine between uncomfortably stretching himself until there's no resistance left to making himself come up his own chest with Nicky's mouth kissing at his neck and petting at the crease of his groin, brushing through the hair there.

"Don't," Nicky mutters into the space behind his ear, entirely unnecessarily, but Joe mumbles assent regardless.

Two fingers is never quite enough to take him after months of only hands and mouths, but, unless he's managed to somehow relax entirely, three feels almost as if he's getting fisted. A fine line however you cut it.

He reaches for more lube as Nicky moves himself to lean against the headboard, centred, arms outstretched. Booker's in Berlin, Andy in Rome, and their little flat in Madrid is a meet-up for the day after tomorrow, therefore, since they arrived two days early, Joe suggested they should indulge. They always claim the one bedroom. The headboard is a plus.

Joe's reasonably sure both ties used to belong to Booker, probably a decade ago at the very least. He can't imagine either of them would wear these colours voluntarily. He ties the left for him first, then the right while Nicky tests the other for give.

For his part, Joe appreciates the sight of Nicky's pale wrists beginning to chafe beneath the fabric as much as the practical aspects. Lightly slides his palms from wrists to shoulders and into Nicky's hair to hold his head while he presses their mouths together. It's Nicky who prods and pushes at him to open his mouth widely and slips his tongue inside, turning the kiss a little aggressive, a little rougher than it needs to be, biting at his lips and sucking his tongue back into his own mouth, trying to follow after Joe when he pulls away for breath, noses barely brushing.

"Don't," he says again, rougher than before. He's staring at Joe's mouth as if he were famished, his eyes all pupil.

He's much thicker than Joe's fingers. The head alone feels like too much where it's teasing at his rim. Like it might tear him if he's not careful. The thought zings oddly along his spine, not entirely unpleasantly. His thighs shake where he's kneeling over Nicky's lap, and he dribbles more lube down his cock and smears it liberally before attempting to impale himself. Finally, the head pops inside, Nicky panting like a racehorse beneath him and watching him like a hawk through his lashes as Joe sinks down, the lube falling from his slackening hand to roll across the bed.

Once he's down to the root, his head snaps back and he bites his lip nearly bloody, the stretch almost impossible where Nicky's the thickest. Joe feels it in his curling toes and his suddenly dry throat. Vaguely, through the sudden ringing in his ears, Joe thinks he hears him pleading in the tongue Joe used to speak when they first met, words no one has spoken in centuries upon centuries now mumbled into the base of Joe's throat followed by Nicky's tongue lapping at the sweat gathering there.

He doesn't need to ask for a minute. Nicky's patient with him, exhaling through his mouth against where he's licked at his throat and collarbone. A quiver makes its way down his spine, and his hole twitches. He groans and huffs and tugs at Nicky's hair while he pushes out against the length of his cock, adjusting to the choking feel of him, his other hand pressed to his shoulder more for comfort than leverage.

When Nicky's mouth reaches a nipple he finally raises himself to his knees until the head threatens to escape, then drops back down harshly. He wails desperately at the sudden renewed pressure, and Nicky moans obscenely, and the best part is the heat pooling into his limbs with each subsequent rocking of his hips up and down.

He abandons Nicky's hair to lean back slightly and scratch at his chest. Traces a nipple before flicking it. Behind him, Nicky is shifting to try to get his feet to the mattress and maybe gain some leverage to fuck up into him, a frustrated frown between his brows, but Joe shushes him and drops down roughly over and over again, effectively forcing him to melt into the bed and let him ride to his heart's content.

And Joe loves this. Likes the stretch that's still somehow too much if the angle's just right. The way Nicky is panting wetly and pulling at the ties. The mumbled words in various dialects they've spoken to each other throughout the years. Every way in which Nicky could and does say _please_ , over and over again, and, sometimes, when Joe lets himself settle fully and roughly grind himself into mewling shudder after shudder, a shallow mantra of _thank you_.

"You're doing so well," he breathes, switching fully to zeneize. He's gripping at both his shoulders now. "You're so good for me." Nicky blinks, a little dazed, hips twitching almost unconsciously. Hitting him inside just right. "The best," Joe adds, dipping down to briefly lick at a nipple.

And _he is_. He's so _sturdy_ between Joe's thighs, forcing his legs apart so deliciously widely. His lower back is aching from the strain of fucking himself, but he's been fully hard for a while now after his body's settled into the strain, cock brushing his belly and leaking steadily.

Pacing himself, he leans back for another kiss, which was maybe a mistake, because Nicky returns it too avidly, sinking into his mouth as harshly as before, until Joe's lips sting from his bites and his tongue aches.

"Please," Nicky mumbles thinly, lips pressed at the corner of his mouth, and Joe watches his hands clenching and unclenching from the corner of his eye.

He presses their foreheads together and cups the back of Nicky's head as he takes himself in hand, _finally_ , and fucks himself down with purpose. He thumbs roughly beneath the head, smearing the pre-come around, losing himself to the feeling and clenching insistently for the inescapable fullness. He thinks maybe Nicky thanks him again as he comes inside him, but his head is too full of his own heart beating in time with his cock spilling between them streaking both their stomachs to pay much mind.

Once they regain their breaths, they should really clean up, Nicky's come already leaking around his softening prick, smearing from Joe's rim to the crease of his thigh. Between them, Joe's own spill is cooling into itchy slashes. But Nicky's mouth is too close and too tempting, and, soon enough, they get lost into another biting kiss which curls Joe's toes and warms his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Think of me as I struggle through my WIPs and longfic. XD
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this little bit of smut, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment or both if you are so inclined. Be well, everyone! <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
